Burning Sapphire
by burning-sapphire
Summary: Loreli, a stubborn, hot tempered princess, is betrothed to Prince James of Wales, who she had never seen or met. Upset and angry, she runs away from her kingdom to discover true love... with a very unexpected person. Review please, this is my first fanfic
1. A Fairy Tale Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any fairy tales, but all of the characters and plots are mine. It is not based upon any fairy tale in particular.

**Chapter 1: A Fairy Tale Beginning**

Once upon a time, a beautiful baby girl was born to two happy parents. They were kind and loving, and they ruled their kingdom well. Everyone was happy until the princess became of age to marry. Her father ignored her pleadings that she was never going to marry, and called it nonsense. She must marry, for the good of the kingdom and for her happiness too.

She could have a Happily Ever After of her own, a fairy tale of her life.

I thundered down the Grand Hall for the second time, my feet stomping against the marble floor with unladylike clashes. My raven black hair was disheveled as I gripped the letter in my fist angrily, my nose flared. My steps came to a sudden stop as I stood in front of the great mahogany doors, imported from West Africa. My face was pink with rage as I said angrily to the doorman standing next to it,

"I want to see His Majesty."

The servant swept a gallant bow, his head almost touching the ground. When he popped back up, he said,

"My lady, it would be my great pleasure, but he is not here right now."

My lips curled in rage and I screamed,

"Then tell me where he is this instant!"

"Loreli!"

I whipped my head to see the graceful figure of my mother gliding towards me. Unlike me, her hair was as golden as the afternoon sun, pinned in a complex way, yet staying perfectly in place, every lock. Her midnight blue gown flowing behind her, she kept a very tranquil expression. One thing that I should've inherited from her was patience; I had not an inch of it.

"Why are you bothering such a kind man in this time of day?"

"Mother!"

Indignant, I waved my the fist which held the piece of parchment in the air.

"Do you not see, mother? It is the _letter of bethrotal!"_

My mother seemed calm, her face carved of stone.

"Yes, I am quite aware of it. It is from Prince James of Wales, is it not?"

I stopped my waving and immediately dropped my hand to my side. My heart leapt to my throat as I asked with a hoarse voice,

"You knew about this?"

My mother sweeped an elegant glance at the servant then back to me. She waved a delicate finger at me and commanded,

"Come, Loreli, we must discuss this in my chamber."

My feet were glued unto the floor as I stared at my mother with an open mouth, my blue eyes flashing.

"I thought you understood, mother, that I would never marry!"

My mother, whose name was Jenela, grew stiff, her shoulders tensing. She said again in the same voice as before,

"This is not the proper place to discuss such a matter. Come, Loreli."

Without another word, I meekly followed, for I knew that behind the gentle calmness, there was an air of authority. Angry and indignant, I stomped my way through the marble floor, my heels defiantely clicking against the smooth stone.

With another flick of her finger, my mother sent for a tray of hot tea to be served for us. With arms folded, I frowned at the lemon tea, the finest of the land.

"Let me see the letter."

"You already know what it reads, mother. It asks for my hand in marriage to Prince James of Wales, who is to arrive here by _next week _for Heaven's sake! And I am to be bethroted to him then! How could you be so cruel?"

Her eyes were calm and blue, her expression emotionless.

"It had be come soon, it was inevitable."

I wanted to grab the tea tray and send the delicate china to crash and break into a million little pieces beneath her nose. Perhaps then she would come forth from her perfect, tranquil state and start screaming like a real person! She was surreal! My black hair slivered from its pins as I ripped the paper into tiny pieces, then threw them into the air. I glared at my mother, my lips curled, satisfied.

"_There. _That is what I think about all this marriage business. I am not going to marry, so expect that. You should've known that it was indeed, _inevitable._"

My mother sighed, then sipped her tea with a delicate little sip. I glared at her angrily, tears starting to brim my eyes.

"This is just not fair! I will kill him first!"

Suddenly, there was a sharp clang as my mother put down her china unto the plate. _So she can actually get angry too. _Her blue eyes were like a ocean in a storm as she frowned and glared at me, her eyebrows knit together.

"Never, _ever _say that again! You shall not kill anyone for the sake of your happiness!"

"It was just a figure of speech of Heaven's sake!"

"It was a horrible thing to say!"

"What do words count for when your actions are much worse?"

"Enough! I shall not hear more about this marriage business! You shall be bethroted to Prince James and you shall have no more say about it! Be grateful that you are not being married to an old, drooling old duke."

I burst into furious tears, my heart about to burst in frustration. Why couldn't she understand? Mother strode to be and gently put her arms around me.

"Loreli..."

"No!"

I screamed the word at her harshly and pushed her away. With my back on her, I began to stomp out of the chamber.

"From now on, you are not my mother and you have no right to comfort me!"

I broke into a run, my gown brushing along the ground with gusto.

I wanted to die.


	2. Insulting Prince Charming

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any fairy tales, but all of the characters and plots are mine. It is not based upon any fairy tale in particular.

**Chapter 2: Insulting Prince Charming**

I spent the next hour screaming into my pillow and thrashing in my bed. My black hair looked like the legs of spiders as I pounded my fists unto the silk pillow, screaming insults at Prince James of Wales, hurling out accusations and offenses into an imaginary picture of the prince. Today was the day that _frog _was coming to visit and then, the week after, we shall be betrothed. I heard a shy knock at the door, then immediately realized that it was the new maid that I was given: Patty. With a sigh, I gulped down my anger.

"Come in."

The door was timidly opened and a girl with a sea of freckles on her face came in with folds of silk in her arms. She said in a small voice,

"Her Ladyship is to be dressed for dinner."

I frowned, then plopped down on my bed.

"Says who?"

"His Majesty, Madame."

"My father?"

I folded my arms and leaned against the poster of the bed. Of course they knew that I'd disobey if my _mother _commanded it, but to defy the king was treason, even if it was a small thing like this. I sighed in defeat and slid down the bed. With a threatening glare at the girl, I commanded,

"Make it quick."

Patty nodded her flaming red head eagerly and went to open the door. Two young maids were hovering in the hallway, with a tub and towels in their arms. I sighed in aggravation and let the girls in.

Hell had officially begun.

For hours, my black hair was tugged at and brushed, as if that could make it more golden and fair. Silver pins were dug into my scalp, with occasional cries of pain from me. When they had finally deemed my hair perfect, powder and all sorts of minerals were brought in and applied to my face. White powder were beat across my cheeks like dust clouds, and red liquid was painted on my lips. Then came the dressing.

Strings and yarns of all sorts bound my waist together and sucked in my stomach. Tight straps of clothing covered every inch of my body, to make my form. After that, the real gown was attached over the other clothes. It was a silvery color, just like the moon and the stars. The maids were panting and sweating as they gasped out,

"You look beautiful, my lady."

With a gloomy look on my face, I asked,

"Then I am done?"

"Yes, Madame."

I frowned and strolled over to the big mirror, taking a peep at myself. I looked like another person, a _beautiful _person. They had hidden my personality, and one could actually fool oneself that I looked patient and polite. I sighed and fingered the silk gown, taking care to remind myself not to spill anything on it, or to not rip it. I felt as if I was going to explode for the want of breath. I sighed once again and turned around to face Patty.

"Shall I go now?"

"Prince James shall be here in a moment to escort you, Ma'am."

"WHAT!"

Patty cringed at my sudden outburst, and tears formed in her eyes, making me immediately regret. I gulped and asked in a slightly more subtle tone,

"What did you say, Patty?"

Patty's voice was barely a whisper as she answered,

"Prince James insisted on coming to escort you to dinner, my lady. His majesty had also agreed, thinking it an excellent idea for you to know each other."

I threw my arms into the air, then quickly dropped them at my side.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake! Am I to be dragged around like a doll?"

Patty whimpered,

"Your Ladyship looks like a doll at the moment, if that is of any help."

I threw a glare at her and plopped down on my stool.

"Don't say anything at the moment, please. I shall wait for Prince James, then."

I folded my arms with a scowl and glared at the doors of my chamber. However, I could not help but feel the twinges of excitement. I was to behold my future husband in just a moment!

There came two confident knocks at the door. A bad sign.

The doors were thrown open by Patty, and I immediately stood up to take a good look at Prince James.

"Hello, is Princess Loreli here?"

I nearly fainted at the husky voice of the man, and I tried to peer behind Patty's small form to take a good look at Prince James. I gathered up my skirts and came to the Prince, and dropped into a haughty curtsy.

"Good evening, Sir."

I quickly came up from my greeting to look at the person before me, and almost burst out crying. Prince James was an old man, about in his fifties. I could almost see the faint bubbles of spit forming in the corners of his lips.

"You must be Prince James."

I could almost hear the disappointment in my voice, and I had no fear of hiding them, anyways. I _was _disappointed. Angry.

"No, I am the ambassador of Wales, and I came to escort you to dinner, milady."

I demanded,

"Where is Prince James?"

The ambassador chuckled,

"He is already at dinner."

"I thought that he was to escort me!"

"He was, but thought it prudent to meet you in company of others."

I frowned and refused to take his outstretched arm. I said coldly,

"I can walk just perfectly on my own, thank you."

The ambassador seemed embarassed and shocked, but gave a gallant bow anyways. I curtseyed in return, but in a lower degree. I was angry that I was delayed the chance of meeting Prince James. How they tormented and teased me! It was so unfair!

We arrived at the Grand Hall, where thousands of candles illuminated every inch of its majestic fineness. The king sat before his blazon, which was a hawk, its talons intwined into the stems of roses. I curtseyed politely when his eyes met mine. He too, had raven black hair, but his eyes were green, not blue like mine.

There was another young man beside the king, who I had never seen before. His hair was golden like my mother's, except his had locks of brown intwined into it. His eyes were hazel with flecks of gold. He slowly turned his head to mine, and I quickly looked away. With a silent snort, I walked towards a seat next to my mother, but it was quickly taken by the ambassador. He smiled politely, and strayed his eyes toward the empty seat in front of the young man. Indignant, I scanned the table for other seats, but the only one available was in front of the young man.

Blushing, I sat with quiet, brooding anger in front of the stranger, my eyes averted. I could feel the eyes of the young man on me, but I chose to ignore it. I took sudden interest in the portraits of my ancestors lining the wall, their eyes staring back at me. I scowled at the portrait of my great-grandmother, who had cursed me with my black hair.

"Excuse me."

I turned my head quickly to the sound of the velvet voice, and frowned slightly to have found that it belonged to the stranger.

"You must be Princess Loreli."

I nodded curtly and asked,

"And who have I the pleasure of meeting?"

"I am Prince James of Wales."

I felt a sudden flutter of relief going in my heart, pleased to have found my future husband to be young and... well, handsome. However, I quickly distinguished the pleasure by my anger. Who was he to ask for my hand in marriage? I said coldly,

"It is certainly a great pleasure in meeting you, Sir."

My father stood up, a flagon of wine in his hands. The dinner was about to begin. The prince quickly inserted,

"And same here, Madame."

"To all who have attended, I must thank you. It is a great pleasure for me to see such handsome and lively faces at my dinner table, to be blessed with people of intelligence and care for the good of the kingdom. Before I get ahead of myself and ramble on, please enjoy the humble meal that I have prepared."

I looked longingly at the delicious plates of food being passed around at the table. I knew that I could only eat a small bite of each, for if I ate too much, my gown could perhaps rip, as I was tightly swadled in layers of clothing. I also dreaded the look of the want of conversation in Prince Jame's face.

The last thing that I wanted to do was fall in love with Prince James.

"Fish in Wales is very famous, did you know?"

The prince was spooning out a small portion of fish, his lips smiling. I scowled slightly and sipped on a spoonful of soup.

"No, I didn't."

"When I was young, I used to sit by the lake and fish for the cook. But then, my father found out and became quite angry with me."

I smiled politely and stirred my soup.

"Is that so?"

"Fresh water trout is very stubborn. I advise you not to catch them."

I nodded, already bored. Fish was the most boring topic that _anyone _could ever bring up!

"I know it firsthand, actually. I was once sitting by the lake with my friend one day when--"

"Sir."

I looked up from my soup and faced the prince with a disdainful air. This person was boring to be tears, and I won't allow it!

"Yes, Madame?"

"I am sure that you are quite taken away with your rambles, but I assure you, I am quite disinterested. I hope you will stop talking about your childhood stories, as they always fail to entertain me."

My voice was dripping with hostility and coldness. The table soon became silent, and everyone had stopped eating altogether, afraid to make a noise with their fork or spoon. Their big eyes were focused on either me, the prince, or the reddening king.

"Loreli."

My mother had spoken, and she was glaring at me with her wide, blue eyes. I shrugged and sipped on my wine with nonchalance.

"What is the matter? Had I been uncivil in being honest? Or does our society require us to be deceitful and dishonest in order to be delicate with feelings?"

The table was ringing with silence, and my head felt dizzy from the displeasure rolling off from everyone's glares. I put down my wine with a sharp clang and stood up. Facing my father, I said,

"I think that I need to be excused early. I hope it's alright that I miss the dance that you have provided for us, Your Highness."

My father nodded his head shortly and waved his hand for me to be dismissed. I looked at Prince James with a smirk, sending a message through my looks: _You don't want me as a wife now, do you? _I swept across the Grand Hall, ignoring all the eyes that were watching me.

I held my head high, proud of my bravery and defiance.

When I reached my chamber, I coldly demanded that my maids take off my frustratingly tight gown immediately. They willingly complied, giving looks amongst themselves, wondering why I was here so early. When they left, I plopped down onto my bed with a sigh.

Soon, tears were pouring down to my cheeks uncontrollably. I hated my life, and I hated everyone around me. There was not one in the whole kingdom who I could call a friend.

Suddenly, I sat up, alert. The whole kingdom! How brilliant! I could not be confined to this castle only. I could go explore the world, live a life as an honest peasant. My father could look for me, but he would never find me! It'd be an ideal life.

I immediately got off my bed and began to dress in my most simplest clothing, and got a bag to put in my other dresses into it.

I was going to run away.


	3. Caught

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any fairy tales, but all of the characters and plots are mine. It is not based upon any fairy tale in particular.

**Chapter 3: Caught **

I slung the small leather bag behind my back and headed towards the door. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes as I faced the great wooden doors. No longer would I live like a princess. No more bowing, curtseying, balls, or parties. In truth, I loved them all. I loved the fluttering fans and flirting eyelashes. They were quite amusing.

To think that there was a life of farming ahead of me, just to avoid my married life... was quite devastating. Perhaps James wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

But the confinement of my life, to be dragged around like a puppet was not my idea of freedom. Freedom. That was what I wanted.

I smiled to myself and threw open the doors quietly and confidently. However, what I saw standing there, arms crossed, threw me off. I gasped and shut the doors in front of his face to chance it.quickly, as if that would erase his memory of what he had seen. My heart beat wildly against my chest, and cold sweat formed against my forehead. I cleared my throat and decided to chance it.

I opened the doors once again, and faced the person opposite of me with disdain and defiance. No showing soft sides, no breaking down and showing tears. I shut the doors behind me and ignored that certain person who was glaring at me with his arms folded.

"Loreli."

I started at his use of my name, but ignored it and continued on. However, I was stopped when a strong grip held my wrist.

"Loreli."

This time, the voice was much softer, but more demanding. I turned around and saw Prince James looking at me with angry, hazel eyes.

"What?"

I tried to shake his grip off, but he held firmly. I sighed in defeat and glared at him.

"Loreli, please don't do this."

I sort of liked the way he was being formal with me.

"And James, why shouldn't I?"

I had obviously surprised the prince by using his name as well. He smiled slightly and let go of my wrist. With no time to lose, I continued to walk away, but James followed steadily.

"Because, you will incur the wrath of the king and the whole court. You wouldn't like that, would you? And besides, you know you'll be found eventually."

I stopped, my heels making a soft _click _against the marble floor. I whirled around to face him, my nose flaring, as it always did when I was angry. Surprisingly, James was staring at me back with his hazel eyes, daring me to say anything. We were standing there, glaring at each other in the dark. Finally, I broke the silence with my soft whisper,

"Why did you come?"

James leaned his face closer to mine. He murmured,

"Because I wanted to see you again."

I grinned in spite of myself.

"After I insulted you in that way, in front of the whole court?"

James leaned his face closer, almost touching my nose with his. His eyes were smoldering and almost burning in the dark.

"You should've known that only made me love you more."

"You mean you loved me before?"

"I loved you when I first saw you."

My heart gave a great leap, and I searched his face for some hidden meaning. I whispered softly,

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I believed in it when I saw you."

I smiled.

"A lot of things happened when you saw me, huh?"

James smiled back, exposing his pearly white teeth.

"A lot more things than you know."

I laughed softly, in spite of myself. It sounded taunting, angry. I stepped back from his burning eyes and whipped back, continuing to my path.

"Loreli, what are you doing?"

I continued to walk, ignoring his cries of shock and surprise. He outwalked me, and was standing in front of me, his hands folded.

"What just happened?"

I stopped walking altogether, and snarled,

"You don't even know who I am. Don't you know that looks don't count for everything, like you believe? Admit it, you only fell in love with me at that moment because I was looking attractive. Had I appeared to you, my gown disheveled and my hair like wild spider legs, you would've looked at me with disdain. I hate men like you."

I hissed the last sentence, glaring at James. He looked hurt, but I didn't regret what I said. It was true. I pushed him aside, and spat,

"Excuse me, kind sir, but I have my own life to attend to. I hope that you find more attractive women to soothe your anger at me."

"Well, I'm not just letting you go alone."

I almost tripped at his statement, and I turned to look at him, my mouth wide open. James grinned, and walked towards me, his arms swinging freely at his side.

"It wouldn't be chivalrous, would it? After all, if I had been taught anything about courting, it was that you should never leave a lady to herself, unattended. Who knows what dangers you must face?"

I clenched my fists together and walked towards him slowly, my chest heaving to control my anger.

"You _will not _be coming with me!"

"Yes, I will, Loreli. I will not let you go alone."

There was a pause, and James whispered,

"I love you too much."

"Sir! You don't even know me!"

He sighed, and grabbed the bag from me gently, and swung it behind his back. He started to walk, and I jogged to catch up with him.

"Sometimes, you have this feeling. You can't ignore it. When I first saw you, I just had this certain... _feeling _that you were the one, that you would always be the one I would love. When my parents first told me that I had to marry a girl I didn't even know, I was angry and disappointed, but now I know you're the only one I'll have."

I shrugged and replied coldly,

"Well, I'm not ever going to marry you, just so you should know."

James laughed and murmured,

"We shall see."

Perhaps it was just an illusion, a trick of the night, but... I felt my heart flutter as I walked beside James side by side. I was not unwilling to learn or experience love, if it was inevitable and my fate.

In truth, I did believe in love at first sight.

I just didn't want James to see my weak, sentimental side.

I smiled to myself as we slipped out of the castle, and stepped into the sleeping village. The stars reflected upon Jame's serious, searching face, making his hazel eyes glow softly.

How was a prince going to survive in the hardships of real life?

I sighed, causing James to look at me with a quizzical look on his face. I scowled at him and turned away, hiding a small grin.

I pitied James, in a way. To fall in love with a stubborn, headstrong person like me.

But most of all, I pitied myself. To have fallen half in love with a patient, caring person like him.


End file.
